As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,982, metallic molybdenum has excellent high-temperature properties, and it is known that molybdenum base alloys containing carbon and alloy elements, such as Ti, Zr, Hf and the like, have better high-temperature strength than that of metallic molybdenum. It is desirable to produce new alloys having improved high-temperature hardness and strengths.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,860 to Semchyshen relates to additions of hafnium, carbon, titanium and zirconium to arc melted molybdenum which may include tungsten to form castings.